1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic camera, a light source device, an illumination device, and a projector device, that include a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat that is generated from a heat generating member.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-250392, there is disclosed an electronic device endowed with a projection function.